Yasuo x Riven
by MakeMeWorst
Summary: Riven x Yasuo. One shot. Sex scene. I hope you will like it! (Sorry for the bad grammar)


\- A lot of people want me dead. They call it justice. What if I kill you on behalf of the truth?

She did not answer.

\- Riven, I LOST MY BROTHER BECAUSE OF A FAKE PROSECUTION!

She remain silent.

I can see clearly her face in the pale moon light. She did not regret anything. Alright then, I tought. I draw my sword and hold it horizontally front of my face. My eyes went narrow. A deep breathe from the cold air. My blood boil for justice like never before. Riven start to laugh even louder.

There is no time to think.

I use the wind for get closer with a fast dash then spins around, it cuts Riven, I can't see where, wind guides me, my eyes closed. Then I open it, seeing Riven when she try to hit back, but she miss the first attack. A second one, I parry it with a straight cut of my sword but I got the damage on my arm. Swirling wind arises around me, drops of blood are taken up by it. A third one, strike from above - it got my shoulder, cut it deep. _"Three swift strike..wait.. That technique!" _

\- The time for talk is over! - said Riven while her weapon reforge into a whole sword.

\- Another wind blade! - my eyes went round, it shocked me. What I knew was true!

She become fast and her strikes stronger. I try to parry as much as I can but she always land a cut on me. I'm out of strengh. My ankles trembling, my hands weak, blood flows every of my injuries.

"_If I defeat her my life become empty. There is no way after revenge." _

Closed my eyes and drop my sword. A fast cut straight to my stomach.

All my power left me.

Barely feel the hit by ground.

Pain.

I open my eyes.

_Where I am?_

It's a homey room with simply furnishing. There is little light. Someone found me, saved my life, provided my wounds and take care of me.

Unusual, but my wounds barely painful. Binding on all of them, one on my arm, one on my thight and one on my torso.

I sit up - my wounds start to hurt - and my eyes find a lady, who wear a white kimono and her back to me.

_Who that lady? Why she saved me?_

The lady suddenly turn around and drop the glass from her hands.

\- Riven!?

My shock echoes dangerously in my voice.

\- So you're awake. Finally. - she send a fast smile at me then start to clean up.

\- What- how..why wha-?!

\- Hush! And lay back! You will reopen all your wounds.

\- But-!.. - she push me back, takes a big pillow under my head.

\- You never gave me a reason to kill you.

_I don't know what to say. Why Riven saved me? I wanted to kill her. Is it not a reason? Why.. Everyone want me dead. Everyone hate me. My name enough reason to kill me. Still.. Why she saved me?_

\- Are you alright Yasuo? - Riven worrying eyes find my gaze - I blinked - and she hands a glass of water.

\- Yea.. I need to go out.. - I lifted the blanket then I see.. - Why am I naked?

\- You have a wound on your thight.. - _is Riven blushing?_

I don't knew what to say, just tried to get the blanket around me while get up.

\- It's late, I saw.. - Riven chuckles.

_Great._

I feel dizzy, Riven got me before I could fall.

\- Come, I will help you.

\- What did you gave to drink?

\- Water, simply. - Riven raised an eyebrow.

Riven guide me through the room toward the bathroom.

\- Thanks, I can do it by my own.

\- Fine. - Riven let me go.

I feel dizzy again - leaning against the wall for support - the wound on my thight can't carry my weight. Riven finally grab me for supporting me again.

She hold my weight. Most awkward and existed moment of my life. A woman watches how I pee. Or better says; how I want to, but can't.

\- Riven please..

She did not say anything just lean her forehead to the back of my neck. Alright, she won't watch, but still.. I close my eyes and tilt my head against her. It finally successing.

Then she lay a hand on the back of mine. I close my eyes tight shut. _Don't get a boner like now.._

After I finished Riven help me to get back to the bed - or rather say; it's a blanket on the ground with some pillows and an another blanket.

\- Let me check your bindings.

Riven touches a wound on my neck, I hiss from the pain. She seems a little bit sad, then lean down and kiss it softly.

\- I love you - she whispers at my skin. A slight blush start to appear on my cheeks. She kisses down slowly and softly a line on my chest, I close my eyes from the feeling. Every kiss leaves a burning feeling at my skin. She sit on my waist - I can feel her bare skin - and slowly pulling down her kimono from her shoulders, reveal her naked body, plump breasts and slightly muscular torso. My erection start to rise as I gaze her naked beauty. She feel it, slowly moving like a tease.

My heat suffocate me as I kiss her roughly, passionately - she returns the kiss and bites me, send a fast teasing smile at me before lean down to care to my other part.

First, she take a lick from the tip, then grab it with two of her fingers and start to jerking me off while her other hand plays with my balls. I can feel my erection gets even more harder and the only thing what I can do is to moan. My hands find their way to Riven's hair, stick with it and pulls her down, but she resist, take only the tip and suck it painfully hard, drives me crazy, then let her saliva rolls down, it burns my skin. Suddenly she take the whole in - deep throating - manages out some gulps, it massages me, sending electric jolts into my spine. My back arches, my breathe stucks between groans.

\- Rhiven.. I'm gonna...

She take a harder suck on me, still holding it in her throat. I come with a loud moan and a huge shot, one after another and she gulps and swallow all.

Our gasps fill the air, eyes closed, pleasure burning all over my body.

\- It was good

Riven kisses me happily with all her love.

\- I love you too, Riven.


End file.
